


Kamera

by Alitheia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, fail romance, mungkin ini dihitungnya one-sided ya hahaha, prussia lagi ga awesome hwhw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia baru membeli kamera, dan Hungary-lah yang memenuhi memorinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamera

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn] No plot. PrussHung… kinda. Italic = flashback.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

**_Kamera_ **

© Alitheia

* * *

Prussia baru beli kamera. Tidak mahal ataupun mewah, hanya sebuah kamera saku biasa berwarna hitam. Tapi dengan kebanggan setingkat dirinya, dipegangnya kamera sederhana itu dan dipamerkan seakan tidak ada manusia yang pernah melihat benda semacamnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Prussia tiba-tiba jadi terjun ke fotografi—apakah hanya kegiatan baru untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya atau memang karena kamera adalah salah satu media untuk menyalurkan narsisme diri. Beberapa puluh foto pertama adalah dirinya sendiri dalam berbagai versi— _candid_ , _close-up_ , di depan cermin, dan semua pose lain yang bisa diambilnya sendirian—yang dilanjutkan dengan serangkaian foto kamarnya. Bosan di kamarnya yang _awesome_ , ia keluar dan mengetuk ruangan Germany.

"Ada ap—"

_Cklik!_

Germany mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengusir titik cahaya yang menari di matanya. Saat bola-bola menyilaukan itu hilang, ia bisa melihat cengiran sang kakak menggantikan posisi mereka. Berbeda rupa, tapi sama menyebalkannya. Germany tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan kalau tiba-tiba ia jadi buta.

" _Awesome_ , kan, West?" seru Prussia penuh semangat, kamera barunya berada di tangannya, "kameraku bisa menangkap segalanya! Menurutmu aku harus memberinya nama apa?—Tunggu, kau tak perlu mengatakannya, aku akan mencari nama sendiri karena pilihanku pasti lebih _awesome_!"

"Bruder, kau tahu aku sedang bekerja," Germany berkata, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" _Ja_ , aku tahu," kata Gilbert. "Lalu?"

"Tolong," kata adiknya dengan nada setengah memohon, "jangan ganggu aku." Dan pintu tertutup di depan wajah mantan negara yang katanya _awesome_ itu.

~.*.~

Prussia mengunjungi taman, sore hari musim semi itu ia berharap dapat menambah koleksi foto atau rekaman. Ia paham, adiknya memang tak mau gangguan jika sudah berhadapan dengan pekerjaan; kantung hitam mulai muncul di bawah mata biru Germany dan wajahnya terlihat kusut sekali, makanya Prussia—akhirnya—dengan tahu diri mundur dan pergi ke luar sendiri.

Toh ia tentu bisa mendapatkan foto-foto yang jauh lebih _awesome_ daripada Germany bemata panda.

Ia menaiki bukit kecil yang ada di tengah rerumputan dan duduk di bawah sebatang pohon yang rindang, menatap kejauhan dengan kamera tetap di tangan. Mungkin danau yang berada beberapa meter darinya itu bisa dijadikannya objek jepretan; di sana ada perahu-perahu kecil untuk rekreasi, yang jika tidak dipakai biasanya akan ditambatkan di papan titian. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat berdiri di pinggirannya, dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. Ia sendirian, dan begitu jauh, namun keberadaannya cukup untuk membawa serangkaian memori lama kembali ke kepala Prussia.

_Hungary yang berdiri, Hungary yang tertawa_ ; menatapnya saat mereka masih kanak-kanak seakan mereka akan tetap begitu selamanya dan hari esok akan baik-baik saja, bebas dari peperangan dan saling rebut kuasa. Hungary yang perkasa berkuncir kuda, yang dari dulu memang sudah mengerikan dan semaunya saja. Anak lelaki—yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis—yang dulu mampu mengalahkannya dalam lomba renang maupun lari. Yang telah menjadi teman berburu dan bermain pedangnya di kala muda.

Yang kepadanya Prussia telah berjanji untuk menjadi sahabatnya, bermain dan tetap bersama untuk _selama-lamanya_.

Potongan-potongan kenangan itu memenuhi kepalanya, mengaburkan pemandangan nyata di hadapannya.

_Daun-daun hijau meliuk di udara terbawa angin senja. Prussia merapatkan mantelnya dan menaiki bukit untuk mencari sahabatnya, yang rupanya tertidur di sisi bukit yang lainnya. Dengan pohon sebagai atap dan rumput hijau sebagai bantalnya, Prussia awalnya mengira si keras kepala satu itu masih mencoba menjadikan dirinya sendiri semacam umpan untuk rusa. Si rambut perak dengan malas-malasan menuruni bukit dan menyenggol kaki Hungary dengan ujung sepatunya._

_"Bangun, Pemalas." Katanya, menatap Hungary yang berbaring telentang dengan poni rambut menutupi mata, lalu ia terkekeh dan menambahkan, "Usahamu yang tidak_ awesome _itu takkan menarik satu pun hewan buruan."_

_Namun hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya, dan setelah beberapa senggolan pelan di kaki dengan sepatu dan sentuhan—yang lebih pelan lagi—di pipi dengan ujung jari, barulah ia sadar bahwa bocah itu sedang tertidur._

_"Nggak_ awesome _," keluhnya sambil mengambil tempat di samping Hungary. Matahari mulai menghilang di langit Barat, dan bayangan mereka di tanah semakin panjang dan panjang. Bunga-bunga cerah menyembul dari rerumputan di dekat kaki Prussia, yang sebelumnya tidak disadarinya; beberapa dari mereka telah mati di bawah Hungary yang tidur seenaknya, dengan wajah begitu damai seakan tanpa dosa. Rambut ikalnya yang dikuncir kuda membuat kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, dan kulit putihnya yang lembut seperti anak perempuan bersinar di bawah semburat terakhir matahari._

_Prussia, untuk sekali ini mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum, bukan senyum licik ataupun cengiran narsis yang menampakkan gigi-giginya yang_ awesome _, tapi benar-benar sebuah senyuman; lembut dan tulus, yang hanya akan muncul di wajahnya saat tak ada orang yang dapat melihatnya._

_Bunga berwarna oranye yang berada paling dekat dengannya ia petik dan ia sematkan tangkainya di rambut Hungary. Mungkin setelah ini Hungary akan mengejar-ngejarnya sambil mengacungkan pedang kalau sampai tahu Prussia yang memakaikan bunga di rambutnya, di rambut_ anak lelaki _. Tapi untuk sementara ini, ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menatap lama sahabatnya seiring terbenamnya matahari, dan ketika langit telah gelap dan siang tergantikan malam hari, dengan tanpa suara ia beranjak pergi._

Senyum telah terhapus dari wajahnya, dan dalam satu gerakan, tangannya otomatis mengabadikan momen ketika wanita itu menyusuri papan titian di danau.

Sedikit mirip dengan Hungary, eh? Meski negara itu sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri, berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Prussia penasaran apakah Hungary pernah memikirkannya—minimal mengingatnya—barang sekali saja. (Tapi ia yakin Hungary pasti sering memikirkannya, dirinya sangat _awesome_ dan karenanya pasti akan selalu memenuhi pikiran orang lain.)

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi sentimentil? Prussia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum khas di wajahnya, sambil mengulang-ngulang dalam kepalanya, _Aku_ awesome _, aku_ awesome _, aku ini_ awesome _…._

Perhatiannya kembali pada wanita di danau itu, yang mengenakan baju terusah berwarna hijau cerah, rok lebarnya terkembang tertiup angin. Sepasang rubi itu memandangi ikatan bunga yang berada dalam genggaman si wanita, dan sekali lagi pikirannya kembali menelisik memori yang tersimpan dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa bayangan akan seseorang yang berpakaian sama memenuhi jiwanya? Apakah itu Hungary, yang berubah dari gadis _tomboy_ menjadi seorang wanita yang memanjangkan rambut, mengenakan gaun, dan membawa-bawa penggorengan ke mana-mana? Di mana Prussia pernah melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu?—Dengan gaun hijau sederhana serta _apron_ putih, dan sapu di tangan sebagai pengganti pedang. Di mana ajakannya untuk berburu pernah ditolak oleh gadis itu?—Apakah kejadiannya di rumah Austria? Mungkin ya.

Sebuah perahu kayu kecil yang didayung dengan pelan mendekati papan titian, Prussia menyetel kameranya ke _zoom_ tertinggi dan memperhatikan si wanita lewat lensanya. Ia kelihatan dua kali lipat lebih bersemangat saat membungkukkan badannya dan berbicara ke lelaki berambut gelap yang mendayung perahu.

Di mana ia pernah melihat Hungary berbicara atau berbisik begitu dekat dengan semangat seperti itu pada Austria? Kapan ia pernah melihat mereka jalan berdua—dan kalau Prussia cukup hati-hati untuk tidak ketahuan, melihat mereka berdua sampai bergandengan tangan? Kapan terakhir kali Prussia melihat senyum manis Hungary yang selalu di pasangnya di wajahnya setiap kali ada si Banci Aristokrat itu di sekitarnya?

Senyum yang dulu hanya seorang Prussia yang dapat melihatnya.

_Sejauh matanya dapat memandang, dunia hanya diselimuti warna merah, cokelat, oranye, dan kuning. Musim gugur telah tiba beserta dengan udaranya yang sejuk dan guguran daunnya. Ada hujan air dan hujan salju, namun hujan daun adalah sesuatu yang lain. Ke mana pun Prussia melangkah, terdengar keresak daun saat hancur terinjak di bawah kakinya. Dan saat angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang dari sekadar sepoi, tumpukan daun di sudut-sudut jalan akan beterbangan dan meliukkan warna-warni yang magis di sekitarnya._

_Hungary—yang kini sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gadis—tersenyum padanya. Mantel cokelat tersampir di bahunya dan tergantung pedang di pinggang kirinya, ia terlihat menikmati suasana namun tetap siaga._

_Ia menarik tangan Prussia dan membawa mereka berdua menembus dedaunan cokelat, berguling-guling dalam timbunan daun dan saling melempar seakan daun-daun kering itu adalah salju; mengacaukan tumpukan-tumpukannya dan melayangkannya ke udara. Mereka sudah mulai beranjak dewasa saat itu, namun masih suka berkelakuan layaknya anak kecil. Prussia tertawa, keras, menertawakan kekonyolannya yang_ awesome _. Hungary juga tertawa—jenis tawa terbahak-bahak yang sangat tidak feminin, tapi Prussia tak peduli._

_Yang Prussia pedulikan hanyalah Hungary; Hungary yang berada di sisinya; Hungary yang tertawa dengannya._

Kapan ia mulai berjauhan dengan Hungary? Kapan Hungary mulai bersama-sama si Aristokrat? Kapan tepatnya Hungary yang dalam setiap perburuan dan pertarungan berada di sisinya berbalik membantu lawan dan menjadi musuhnya? Kapan gadis yang selalu ada bersamanya, bahu-membahu saling melindungi kini malah berdiri di hadapannya, mengacungkan pedang sambil meindungi seorang aristokrat di belakang punggungnya? Kapan Prussia mulai kehilangannya?

Atau lebih tepatnya, _kenapa_ Prussia membiarkan Hungary terlepas dari gengamannya?

_Sepasang rubi menyaksikan ketika panji-panji dikibarkan dan pedang dihunuskan. Telinganya mendengar saat ribuan pasang kaki berderap menuju pertempuran dengan suara langkah kaki kudanya memimpin mereka. Ia ingat senjata-senjata mereka yang teracung, dan warna-warna yang bercampur bagai pecahan mosaik kaca saat kedua garis depan pasukan bertabrakkan. Ia masih memiliki rekaman akan wajah-wajah musuhnya, dan darah mereka yang telah tertumpah olehnya ternoda dengan jelas dalam kepalanya. Senyumnya selalu terkembang, karena ia tahu dirinya akan menang. Dan ia bangga kedua sahabatnya, Spain dan France, berada di sisinya._

_Prussia merasa begitu besar, dan begitu perkasa. Ia merasa dapat mengalahkan siapa saja._

_Dan memang saat pertama, ia berhasil mengalahkan Austria—yang seragam putihnya ternoda oleh hitam dan wajahnya tercoreng oleh luka. Prussia merasa begitu_ awesome _ketika dapat memegang kerah baju Austria dan tertawa keras-keras tepat di depan wajahnya, bahagia atas kekalahan si negara yang enggan untuk berbicara. Tubuh-tubuh prajurit yang tak lagi bernyawa bergeletakan di sekitar kakinya, asap membumbung tinggi dan abu beterbangan ke udara. Titik-titik noda terbawa ke angkasa. Prussia merasa memiliki segalanya, merasa ia berada di atas siapa saja, dan mampu mengalahkan siapa saja. Ialah_ raja _Eropa._

_Tapi apalah arti seorang raja tanpa ratu yang mendampinginya?_

_Ratu adalah_ Hungary _. Ratu adalah yang Prussia_ tidak punya _._

_Perasaan hancur dan kecewa diam-diam menggerogoti hati di balik dadanya ketika melihat ratu itu datang dan membela Austria, membela_ musuhnya _. Prussia memiliki segalanya—kekuatan, kekuasaan, harta, sahabat-sahabat terbaik yang dapat dimilikinya, dan bahkan seorang pemimpin hebat yang disayanginya—dan jika ada hal yang tak dimilikinya, itu hanyalah seorang ratu._ Hungary.

_Meski Prussia telah menang, sesungguhnya ia tetap kalah._

_Dan ia hanya bisa mendesah penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, mengapa ia tidak berjuang lebih untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya?_

Saat pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, wanita di papan titian itu tampaknya sedang memanggil seseorang yang berada di kejauhan. Prussia tidak dapat mendengar siapa, namun tanpa harus menunggu lama ia dapat melihat seorang anak lelaki yang juga berambut gelap berlari-lari ke arah mereka. Ia melangkahi papan titian dan memeluk si wanita—yang segera diasumsikan Prussia sebagai ibunya. Dan lelaki di perahu itu pastilah ayahnya. Si lelaki membantu putranya naik ke perahu lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk istrinya. Dari kejauhan pun Prussia dapat melihat bahwa mereka sedang tertawa dan terlihat gembira. Ah, bukankah itu adalah potret sebuah keluarga bahagia? (Yang juga tak pernah dimiliki oleh Prussia.)

Dalam kesunyian Prussia memandangi ketika perahu itu bergerak ke tengah danau; menjadi semakin kecil dan kecil, lalu menghilang di balik sebuah pulau mungil.

~.*.~

Tidak disangka oleh Germany kalau pekerjaannya dapat selesai lebih cepat karena bebas gangguan. Setidaknya ia lega telah menyuruh kakaknya untuk meninggalkannya... meski ia jadi merasa agak tidak enak sekarang. Ia tidak mau Prussia berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak diinginkan dan lalu tidak pulang-pulang, pergi untuk mengacau di tempat umum atau semacamnya… atau yang lebih parah, mengganggu negara-negara tetangganya. Atau yang lebih parah lagi (plus _mengerikan_ ), mengusik teritori Switzerland.

Germany merinding sendiri membayangkan Prussia pulang dengan lubang bekas peluru di antara kedua matanya, tapi ia meneruskan memasak makan malam sambil menjaga dapurnya tetap bersih. Toh Prussia sedang _agak_ tenang akhir-akhir ini, hal paling heboh yang dapat dilakukannya pastilah hanya berfoto-foto di rumah Switzerland dengan kamera barunya. (Dan demi Tuhan, semoga senapan Switzerland sedang direparasi atau apa.)

_Wurst_ -nya matang. Germany mengangkatnya dari penggorengan lalu memindahkannya ke atas piring, dan saat membalikkan badan untuk membawa makan malamnya ke meja, ia terkejut mendapati Prussia sedang bersandar di ambang pintu dapur, memandanginya.

Kakaknya tidak pernah masuk ke rumah tanpa suara, ia pasti akan berteriak untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya di momen kakinya telah melangkahi pintu depan. Dan sikap Prussia yang seperti mengendap-ngendap membuatnya heran.

"Bruder," dahi si adik berkerut, "sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Oh, aku baru saja sampai di sini kok."

"Baiklah," Germany meletakkan piringnya di meja dan menarik kursi, "apa yang membuatmu pulang cepat? Kukira kau akan berburu foto lebih lama."

"Memoriku penuh." Kata Prussia acuh tak acuh sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Secepat itu?" Germany tambah keheranan. Berapa banyak foto yang telah diambilnya—terlebih penting, apa yang sudah difotonya hingga membuatnya bersikap aneh seperti itu? Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya begitu untuk sementara waktu, toh setidaknya ia bisa menikmati tinggal di rumah sungguhan yang nyaman dan tenang, bukan yang ribut lagi bagai kebun binatang. Germany makan dengan tenang tanpa pernah tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala kakaknya.

Prussia baru membeli kamera, dan Hungary-lah yang memenuhi memorinya.

**_fin_ **


End file.
